Jay Taylor
★ J A Y T A Y L O R ★ • If she leaves this world I would follow • ★ I N S I G H T ★ History here ★ D E S C R I P T I O N ★ • m e n t a l • Jay gets jealous easily, he is also hard headed and revengful but can also be friendly and caring. • p h y s i c a l • Jay is a 6'5 black haired dark blue eyed male with a very muscular build and scars on his stomach and back, Jay weighs 129 pounds. ★ R E L A T I O N S ★ • f a m i l y • BIRTH FAMILY Mother - Krinn Matin Father - Devon Demassi Siblings - None Cousins - (Matins) Jason, Giselle, Weston, Ataila, Meave, Milo (Harts) Joshua, Mariah Aunts - Shilo Matin, Alise Matin Uncles - Blake Salter, Matthew Hart Second Cousins - Roland Falcon, I'N-LAWS' Mother In-Law - ?? Father In-Law - ?? Sister In-Law - Abby Miller Brothers In-Law - Jonah, Bruno Miller OWN FAMILY Sons - Jackson Taylor Daughters - Avery Taylor, Naomi Taylor Adoptive Sons - Jackson DeMott Adoptive Daughters - Payton Reed (formerly) ADOPTIVE FAMILY Mother - Jessica Taylor Father - John Taylor Brothers - Nick and Ben Taylor Sisters - Rose Taylor • f r i e n d s • Jay has no friends. ★ R O M A N C E ★ • a t t r a c t e d t o • Jay is attracted to girls shorter than him with blonde or brown hair with blue eyes. He prefers if they don't wear make up or don't use a lot of it. • r e l a t i o n s h i p • WIFE -''' Elizabeth Taylor 'EX GIRLFRIEND -' Evelyn O'Conner, Sarah LeBlanc '''CRUSHING? - '''No '''STATUS - '''A bit upset • e x p e c t a t i o n s • Expectations in relationship ★ C O M M E N T S ★ • c o m m e n t s - o n - J a y • '''ELIZABETH TAYLOR Hey Boo <3 Jay Is A Very Snazzy Dude C: We Can Talk About Anything, We Cuddle (#BoaConstrictor, All Those Things C: He Can Be Some-What Over Protective, But Oh Well C: I'm A Lucky Gal :D Oh, And If A n y Girl Lays Eyes On Him, Well, Then They Can Come To Me. COFF Fight Me COFF. Love Ya~ #Lizay GISELLE FALCON "Jay is an okay cousin and I feel sorry for him because his stupid mother but not all family's are perfect look at mine it's a mess. I wish that he wanted to be friend's with me, he seems like a cool dude even though he killed my brother but I don't feel like talking about that. We do have a lot in common like our hatred for the lab hopefully someday we can work together and destroy it but not everyone inside like my spies and Abby. Even though this is off topic I am really glad he had met Lizzy she brings out the best in him. Now if they were just to get in engaged- Wait I shouldn't say that he is gonna get mad and I don't need more creepy men trying to kill me I am not saying he is creepy but he will be if he tries to kill me." ( Part two of Geisels Thoughts ) "If I was my mother I would of never kicked Aunt Krinn out of the castle but I wasn't born then so I couldn't stop her I knew that I couldn't change the past but I can make a brighter future and maybe we could even be friends down the road and as a maybe help each-other destroy the lab." IAN RIVERA "Hmhm..... You're, ok.... If you were a bit... just a TAD nicer, maybe we wouldn't be fighting all the time e.e or, holding back the urge not to kill each other..... OH but I know a great Psychia- Uhm, I mean, not gonna be rude but, Tyler can most certainly help you with your *c0ff* ment- health issues! Gotta keep that liver runnin' smoothly y'know?! :D Good talk!...." ABBY MILLER Mm sorry for late reply. I think everyone can tell that we hate each other...BUUUUT. Remember that last time where I tied you to a tree and started beating you like crap? I hope you know that it was a simple mistake.. And that one time where i slit your throat open and stabbed your stomach and- oh.. Dang. I never did that to you? Well, it might just happen, won't it, Lover boy?..... But i guess your okay for at least letting me in your house the first day. KRINN MATIN ‘He was my biological son but never mentally all i wanted was for him to forgive and love me but he never could accept that’ MR. BATES You idiot.. Your lucky because i would of killed you without that fucking rusty crusty shitty ass girl named Abby. EVEN THOUGH IM DEAD DOESN'T MEAN I CANT KILL YOU ANYMORE... Cuz i can kilk you in your dreams ;)) PAYTON He sweems vwey noice for a monster or a mud-muder-er-er. I tink he ish better tan tha. JACKSON "I kinda wish mommy didn't leave sissy and I at his doorstep, because I overheard that he is gonna get rid of Naomi just because she is blind. Also he can be little inappropriate and cusses a lot. But nobody is perfect. He'll learn to be a good daddy some day... I hope." GIGI He is a great fighter.He has a lot of humor I would like to get to know him he is some friendly competition.He is a devil when it comes to looks, but not my type besides he has a stunning girlfriend so i would like to see a ring on that finger soon but i want to see who he is under that mask of vampire fangs and his personality. I would call him a neutral enemy but i want him as a friend.He is cool I guess??.... RUBY He is a total hottie and i would love to play with his emotions he would be a great slave I am not interested in love just a one night fling but he is taken so *sigh* yeah i guess he is cool but I want him to kill Gigi for me she is a pain in the ass anyway.... He is on my good books but it could change... MILO Jay did seem surprised when i told him but he is nice and so is his little family i didnt know people could be so nice and helpful CHARLIE He's smart but an idiot at the same time. A nice idiot. • J a y ' s c o m m e n t s • ELIZABETH TAYLOR Elizabeth is a nice person to know. She makes me feel wanted but lately I feel like I'm just ruining her life, she made it sound that way anyways. GISELLE FALCON She's pretty strange, I don't like her much but we're family so I guess I'll have to talk to her sometimes. IAN RIVERA He's not that bad when you don't hear from him for a few months, which is a good thing. ABBY MILLER I don't want to kill her, but thats probably the best thing I can do for this world at the moment. KRINN MATIN She's supposed to be my mother but she's not acting like one, first she gives me away, then takes me back only to make me into a monster then sends me to go kill people, because of her I'll never have a normal life. She also worries more about other people's kids more than she'll ever worry about me, but maybe that's because I already made it clear to her that I don't want her around. MR. BATES What a fruit. PAYTON I miss Payton, she's the only kid I can seem to make happy and make myself feel like a real parent. I just hope she has a better family now, but I also wished Elizabeth would have given her a chance. AVERY Thoughts on Avery JACKSON Jackson is whatever, it's like he's not even my son and is just somesort of visitor. GIGI Strange, she pretty much forced me to fight her although that was the last thing I wanted at the time. RUBY Also strange, I find it pretty odd that she kissed me. MILO That's one kid that deserves a beating, maybe if I kill her John could do that. CHARLIE Another fruit. ★ T R I V I A ★ - Although Jay is Russian/German and Amish it is very hard to tell he is any of those things and looks/sounds more Canadian/American. - Jay's blood type is -O - Jay has PTSD - Jay is afraid of monkeys - Jay was adopted - Jay killed his adoptive father - Jay has Odaxelagnia - Jays favorite food is Spahgetti ★ G A L L E R Y ★ Img-thingzac.jpg E28968205bc8d270a5ffcd72351fb442--zac-efron-crushes.jpg 0a98fa51264c392932be6fb3848fa706--zac-efron-men-fashion.jpg 73224472 2190673 Zac Efron2 438.jpg 39d1851ef32586f1bad5ca12e94078f0--zac-efrom-happy-heart.jpg Zac-efron-tires-motorcycle-details-04.jpg 6f1e1569487fcb18f1d64417d2bc224a--zac-efron-wallpaper-zac-efron-movies.jpg 93557babc9fe47c3ab38ff9fa8cabff7--zac-efron-pictures-gorgeous-men.jpg Zac Efron14.jpg 155fe85e723dbd7359aa52a13ab57203--zac-efron-hair-eye-color.jpg Unnamed2423.jpg BwFDQJ6CUAAatSm.jpg 001ascdasczac.jpg c7e4b89b99bac09e123cd006c74c58ac--zac-efron-photoshoot.jpg Photoshoot-2012-zac-efron-32214445-600-800.jpg Category:Male Characters